Wilson's origin
This page shows how the character Wilson ended up in Maxwell's world. Origin This video was found by the clever puzzle solving minds of the Don't Starve Community. It shows how Wilson ended up in Maxwell's world. Video The video starts off with a different looking logo of Klei Entertainment, then it cuts off to a bird flying to Wilson's house. Then the bird flies through the window where the viewer can see Wilson trying to mix two chemicals together to see what reacton it will cause. The chemicals create a small explosion and cover Wilson in ashes and ruffle his hair. He looks frustrated and puts his head in his hands; his hair returns to normal. He then sits down in his chair to think. He then hears the radio say: "Say Pal, looks like you're having some trouble! I have secret knowledge I can share with you, If you think you're ready for it". Wilson then agrees to this whilst picking the radio up. The radio says "Ok then!" followed by a scene in which information is transmitted to Wilson through the radio. Among the images shown rotating around him are familiar game objects and a possible future turtle-like mob. The screen then closes in on Wilson's face. He is frowning, but slowly his frown turns into a smile. The scene then fades out and back in to show Wilson tying up two rats. This is followed by Wilson typing on a typewriter and working on a strange machine. He then cuts his palm with a long knife and drips his blood into a beaker with another chemical, causing an explosion. After the smoke clears, Wilson stands proudly in front of the large machine he has created. The radio then says "Excellent. Now throw the switch." Wilson hesitates to do so, and the radio yells "DO IT!", causing Wilson to promptly pull the switch. The machine roars to life, causing some parts to fly off. It moves around a bit and begins to look strikingly similiar to Maxwell grinning. Maxwell's face flashes on the screen over this image for a split second. Wilson looks frightened and steps back a bit in fear. Two shadowlike hands come out of the ground in front of the machine before they rise and grab Wilson, dragging him into the floor, with a terrified look on his face, presumably pulling him into Maxwell's world. The camera zooms out and you see Maxwell's head laughing over Wilson's House. Analysis of Video *The machine Wilson built looks incredibly similar to Maxwell's Door. *Wilson has chained up skeleton in his house. This might mean he has done human experiments. *Wilson has a sack with chains around it in his shelf. It has a huge resemblance to the Krampus sack . Concept Art On the video there is a hidden link that will take you to the machine that Wilson built. Clicking on the machine's lever will make the machine turn on and form into a wicked smile of Maxwell. Then you will be taken to the Don't Starve website on a hidden page with a message from Maxwell. It contains many concept art pictures of Wilson, as well as some other things. Link to Wilson's Machine.